


The Miracle

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William has a Guardian Angel and he tells Jim what he needs to do.  Jim’s not going to like it at all.





	The Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



> Happy Early Birthday, Tinnean. I wanted to write something and get it done before the first of the year. This is the first that came to mind. It reminded me a little of It's a Wonderful Life. I hope you enjoy. Hugs and love, Patt

The Miracle  
By PattRose  
Summary: William has a Guardian Angel and he tells Jim what he needs to do. Jim’s not going to like it at all.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Language, Angst with happy ending, Family feud  
Word Count:  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Tinnean. I hope you have a wonderful 2019. I know I’m early but I wanted to remember and not set it aside. 

 

Jim was home lounging on the sofa, while Blair was making dinner. Jim won the flip of the coin again and Blair had to cook. Blair was getting a little tired of Jim flipping and winning. 

Jim heard someone walking up the stairs and pausing in front of their door. Jim got up and opened the door and found Father Mason standing there. He was the priest that Jim grew up with and Jim actually thought he was dead. And here he was. 

“Father Mason, what in the world are you doing here tonight?”

“Jim, your father has sent me to talk to you.”

“Don’t waste your breath, Father. He doesn’t approve of my relationship with Blair, and I know the Catholic Church doesn’t either. So what is there to talk about?”

Blair was standing in the kitchen feeling like a third wheel. “Jim, I’m going to go and get some dessert. You and Father Mason have a good talk while I’m gone.” Sentinel soft, Blair said, “Don’t you dare piss him off. And be nice to him.”

Jim had the brains to actually smile because Blair was almost always right. “Father Mason, come on in and have a chat with me. Tell me why you’re really here.”

Father Mason gave his jacket to Jim and sat on the chair in the living room. 

Jim hung the jacket up and went and sat down on the love seat near the chair. Not that Jim needed to be close to hear him, quite the opposite. He just wanted to make Father Mason comfortable. Jim sat looking at the priest, wearing a small smile. 

“Jim, your father isn’t against the gay aspect of your life. He’s unhappy with you not going to church anymore. And he wanted you and Blair to have a small ceremony at the church after Christmas. Are you shocked?”

Jim was shocked. Was Father Mason talking about the same man that Jim was talking about?

“Father Mason, I think we’re talking about a different man. My dad told me three weeks ago that I was going to be cut out of the will if I didn’t stop being a homosexual. He doesn’t want us to have a small ceremony, he wants something, I just haven’t figured it out yet. How do you feel about us?”

“Jim, I think you and Blair are very kind people that deserve to be happy. If you choose Blair to be happy with, then I have to accept that. The church, however, doesn’t.”

“Why then would my dad want me to have a ceremony at a church that doesn’t believe in what we are?” Jim asked, sadly. 

“We’re not the only church in town, you know,” Father Mason pointed out. 

“I know, but I know my dad won’t accept it from just any church. He’s very set in his ways.”

“Jim, do you remember what you said to him three weeks ago?”

“Something on the lines of ‘I never want to see you again’. If I remember right. It wasn’t my finest moment.”

“Jim, he’s heartbroken. I think I may have saved his life today. He sounded suicidal.”

“Father Mason, he’s just being dramatic. He would never take his own life. He loves his life and his money too much.”

Father Mason got up and started to pace. “I can’t tell you what was said, but you’re wrong, Jim. So wrong. I would like you to call or visit him tonight. He needs his son.”

“He can call Steven if he wants company. That’s who he loves,” Jim spat out. 

“Jim, you sound like you’re five years old. Grow up. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. The only way we can save your dad’s life is by showing him some love and compassion. I know he doesn’t deserve it, but he loves his son and doesn’t know what to do about it.”

“Just a minute, Blair has been waiting outside the door for almost an hour. I need to get him.” Jim walked over and pulled Blair into the loft and hugged him. “Did you hear what Father Mason said about my dad?”

“Yeah, I did. I tried not to listen but the two of you were being very loud. The neighbors all know about us now. Mrs. Walker came out and told me to have a Merry Christmas with that man of mine. She never gives us the time of day. What the hell is going on?” Blair asked. 

“Sit down, Father, and we’ll talk. Blair, what do you think I should do?”

“I find it horrible that you even have to ask me, Jim. You know what to do. Now, get ready and we’ll go over to your dad’s house for Christmas Eve. We’ll stop and get some things for him. Do you know his favorite drink?”

“He likes any kind of wine. He’s not big on hard liquor. We’ll get meats and cheeses and make a nice basket. Can’t we, Chief?”

“Yes, go and get ready now. There is no time to waste.”

Jim turned to Father Mason and said, “I think we have it now. I won’t let you down.”

“I knew you wouldn’t. You’re a good man and a kind man. Be patient with him and give it your best shot.”

Jim shook Father Mason’s hand and walked him to the door. “Have a Merry Christmas, Father.”

“And the same to both of you. You have picked a hard life, but I wish you less trouble for the rest of your years. We’ll see you again, Jim. Goodbye, Blair.”

Blair shook his hand and answered, “Merry Christmas, Father. May the season be good to you and the New Year bring nothing but happiness.”

“Thank you, boys. God will be smiling down on you for what you are about to do.” 

The old priest left the loft and Jim and Blair got ready to go shopping for a large basket and would be filling it with goodies, along with lots and lots of wine.

*

The guys stopped at the fancy liquor store where they had baskets with ribbon and bows to make a Christmas gift out of their products. Jim picked out the large basket, Blair picked out all the cheeses, crackers, almonds, butter toffee, red velvet cookies and truffles while Jim picked out the red and white wines. Of course Jim only got the best wines. Ones he knew his dad liked. There were a few things that Jim remembered about his dad. When they were done with the basket, it looked like they had bought it that way. It was beautiful, with the green bow making it look very festive.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/71148-TOC_570x570_crop_top_zpsdpndmmnn.jpg.html)

Jim set the basket between them so nothing would happen to it on the way over to his dad’s house. Blair was very nervous about being around William after him finding out about Jim’s relationship with him. Jim could tell.

“Chief, calm down. He’ll either accept us as a couple or not. It’s his choice, not ours. The ball is in his court now.”

Blair smiled and replied, “You’re such a good man for trying to do this for him. I know, deep down, you do love your dad. It’s just buried.”

“You’re right as usual, Blair. Here we are. You ready to face the old man?” Jim teased. 

“No, but we’ll go anyhow. I love you, Jim. No matter what he says, be kind. Okay?”

“I love you too, Blair. We’re giving this a good chance. It’s gonna work, I can tell.”

Jim carried the heavy basket up to the door and Blair rang the bell. William turned the outside light on and opened the door. 

“Jimmy?” William couldn’t figure out why Jim was there. 

“Merry Christmas, Dad. Blair and I made this basket up for you for Christmas and we wanted to drop it by. Can we come in?”

William moved quickly to the side and said, “Where are my manners? Come in, please.”

“How are you doing, Dad?” Jim asked, sounding concerned. 

“It’s nice that you asked. I’m doing just fine, Jimmy. You made my night coming by. You too, Blair. Would you like a cup of coffee?” 

Blair could tell Jim wanted to leave already, but Blair knew their job might not be done yet. So Blair said, “That would be great, William. Thank you.”

If looks could kill, Blair would have been dead on the spot. Jim wasn’t a happy camper, but his face didn’t show it. Blair just knew how to read his lover’s body language. 

William went into the kitchen and Blair said, “Calm down, Jim. Your dad is being really nice. Let’s be nice back. We don’t want to just drop the basket off and leave. Well, at least I didn’t.”

“You’re right. I’ll be good. Why don’t we invite him over for dinner tomorrow? Would that be all right with you?”

“Jim, that’s a wonderful idea. We’ve got plenty and I’m sure he won’t mind sharing dinner with Simon too. Simon will be alone also, so William might consider that.”

William came out with a tray, filled with their coffee cups, creamer and sugar if needed on the tray. He set it down on the coffee table and said, “Help yourself. Please, drink up.”

As Jim was making his with two spoons of sugar and some cream, he glanced at his dad and asked, “Dad, how would you like to come for Christmas dinner tomorrow? I know it’s late notice and you probably have plans, but I wanted you to know you’re welcome to eat with us.”

“I would love to, Jimmy. Thank you for letting me come over, Blair. I’ve not been kind to you in the past. But that’s what it is. The past. I’ve got another outlook on the whole gay lifestyle. As you get older, you sometimes get wiser. Not always, but sometimes. What time for dinner?”

Jim looked at Blair and asked, “Chief, you’re ramrodding this, what time?”

“Let’s shoot for 4:00. But you can come as early as noon if you want to,” Blair suggested. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to come around 2:00. That way I won’t butt into your whole holiday. Thank you again for the invitation.”

Blair said, “Oh, Simon is coming too. You’ve met, right?”

“Yes, I like Simon very much. It’ll be a nice Christmas Day. Do you want more coffee, boys?”

Jim shook his head and said, “No more caffeine for me. I’ll never sleep tonight. Let me take these into the kitchen for you. I’ll rinse them out and put them in the drainer.”

“Thank you, Jimmy.” As soon as Jim disappeared, William turned to Blair and said, “Is Jim sick?”

Blair snickered and said, “No, he just thought it was time for you two to have a relationship. It’s about time, I think.”

Jim came walking out of the kitchen and said, “We better get home, Dad. We’ve got things to do for tomorrow.”

William got up and walked them to the door. “Thanks again for asking me. And we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jim smiled and said, “Why don’t you bring your friend, Father Mason, with you?”

William looked suddenly sad and said, “He passed away about two weeks ago, Jimmy. I thought maybe you knew. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. He would have liked to see how you grew into a man.”

Jim was as white as a ghost. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Dad. Merry Christmas.”

William hugged both of them and said his goodbyes. 

Jim and Blair walked to the truck not saying one word to each other. Finally, as Jim was driving, Blair asked, “So who was in our loft tonight, if not Father Mason?”

Jim turned to him and said, “I think we just witnessed a miracle, Blair. And I for one am not going to waste it at all. Merry Christmas, Chief.”

“Merry Christmas to you, Jim.”

And both of them knew it was going to be a fine Christmas. And they also knew that neither of them would ever bring up Father Mason again. 

The end


End file.
